Poder Infinito
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: En el torneo del Shaman King ha aparecido un equipo, que secreto contendra ese equipo, de donde vinieron que cosa buscan. Cap 01: Equipo Estrella Vs Equipo Resureccion


**PODER INFINITO**

hola lectores, espero de todo corazón que les guste el fic que con mucho agrado escribimos Iori y yo, no olviden los review que hacen mucha ilusión de su amiga alex black bird

**CAP 01: EQUIPO ESTRELLA vs. EQUIPO RESURECCION**

La noche comenzaba opacar los últimos rayos del día, en un campamento a las afueras de la aldea de los apaches, un joven que aparentaba tener 14 años revisaba un pequeño oráculo en el cual le anunciaban que tendría una batalla muy importante en la cual se decidiría el Shaman King o él seria eliminado.

**-mañana contra el equipo resurrección, mas basura para el espíritu de fuego, parece que los grandes espíritus están desesperados. Todo o nada Eh?-** dijo todo esto mostrando una irónica sonrisa al o que Opacho lo observa y comenta…

**-mañana será la pelea final del señor Hao-**

**-si, mañana todo habrá acabado y los grandes espíritus por fin serán míos-**

El día siguiente amaneció despejado e inundado de sol, filtrándose la luz por cada rincón de las habitaciones donde aun habían Shamanes anónimos tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, las pequeñas calles estaban muy solas y las pocas personas que había solo pasaban para dirigirse la estadio donde se llevaría a cabo una de las peleas que prometían ser de las mejores que se presentarían, obviamente nadie sabia que en ella, talvez, se decidiría el Shaman King…

**-EL EQUIPO ESTRELLA CONTRA EL EQUIPO RESURECCION**- sonó por todo el estadio la voz de Silver que era quien dirigiría aquella pelea, se notaba nervioso, o al menos eso pareció a los ojos de Yoh y compañía, que en ese momento solo eran espectadores de la pela

El equipo estrella integrado por Hao y los otros dos Shamanes que hasta esos niveles del torneo no habían tenido la necesidad de pelear ya que Hao fácilmente terminaba con sus oponentes.

Sin embargo el equipo resurrección era, un equipo del cual no sabían mucho ya que nunca se había presentado a una pelea, no había nadie que hablara de ellos, estaba integrado extrañamente por un monje, aparentemente budista el cual venia vestido con su clásica túnica de color naranja era alto, delgado, joven de unos 15 años, sus ojos eran de color negro y en su mano traía una cuenta de color café, un sacerdote católico el cual se distinguía por el alzacuello que acostumbran llevar la mayoría de los sacerdotes acompañado de un traje negro en su totalidad, además era alto, joven de unos 33 años de pelo negro, largo tanto que se hacia una cola, de barba larga oscura la cual cubría gran parte de su cara, el tercer miembro era una joven de aproximadamente 17 años llevaba una falda de tres cuartos desagarrada blanca, unas botas negras, blusa y chamarra mezclilla del mismo color que se combinaban perfectamente con su cabello y a diferencia de sus ojos que eran de un color verde, casi aqua.

**Yo voy a terminar con esto rápido sabandijas, ustedes se transformaran en mas alimento para mi espíritu del fuego**- dice Hao cuando despliega su espíritu, mientras tanto ellos ni siquiera se mueven

**-que comiencen…**-dice Silver sin poder terminar ya que Hao se había lanzado a atacar con el espíritu de fuego hacia el equipo resurrección, fue tanta la intensidad del ataque, que toda la plataforma de pelea quedo envuelta en una nube de polvo que no permitía ver lo que sucedía

**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?**- observa que 2 de los integrantes del equipo resurrección estaban en una de los hombros del espíritu de fuego –**pero¿quien detuvo el golpe del poderoso espíritu del fuego?-**

Cuando el humo se disperso pudo observar como la chica detenía el golpe del espíritu de fuego solo con la mano derecha.

**Lento, débil, y predecible**- decía la chica con una mirada decepcionada, en ese momento la chica brinca y con una patada en la mano que detuvo lanza lejos al espíritu de fuego.

Cuando Hao se levanta ve que los otros dos miembros estaban otra vez en el mismo lugar de cuando comenzó la batalla

Lentamente Hao se levanta del sitio en donde cayo con el espíritu de fuego y al acercarse a él, Opacho le dice- **se encuentra bien Señor Hao.**

Hao limpiándose la cara, la cual le escurría sangre de la boca dice- **si estoy bien, es la primera vez que me golpean así, pero lo extraño es que no veo su posesión de objeto, y aun así lograron detener el puño del espíritu de fuego**

En ese momento el otro integrante del equipo estrella invoca a Lucifer y se lanza hacia el ataque, antes de concluir su ataque el monje budista da un paso hacia adelante y con su mano izquierda extiende sus cuentas y antes de que el estadio se diera cuenta el ya había detenido a Lucifer.

Mientras se acercaba, con varios movimientos de sus manos hace una figura santa cuando el miembro del equipo estrella ordena liberarse se da cuenta de que debajo de Lucifer se formo la palma de una mano y cuando nota que la cuenta que sujetaba a sus espíritu acompañante se debilita ordena atacar pero ya era demasiado tarde, la mano formada por el monje budista atrapa a Lucifer y el monje dice- es el fin de Lucifer regresaras al sitio de donde saliste- Finalmente El monje budista abre un pozo en la tierra y se ve como Lucifer se hunde lentamente, se oye el grito lastimero y desesperado después se cierra ese hoyo y dice el monje- **tienes miedo ya que sabes que no eres el verdadero**

Al ver esto tanto lo espectadores como Hao y Opacho se impresionan, la reacción de Hao fue llenarse de furia y expresar el odio y la desesperación que comenzaba a sentir ya que nunca nadie había demostrado tanto poder espiritista y nadie humano habría derrotado tan fácil a lucifer

**-señor Hao**- Opacho continuaba al lado de Hao

**que quieres Opacho**- Hao ya no mostraba esa seguridad y altanería que lo caracterizaba ahora esta muy furioso, tanto que Opacho se aterrorizo ante la mirada de Hao y se fue corriendo

Entonces se oye la voz de Silver que dice- **dos miembros del equipo estrella han quedado fuera, solo queda uno, sigan peleando. **

Hao mas molesto que nunca dice- **esta bien no me haces falta Opacho, así que seguiré solo**

En ese momento Hao estira su mano y forma una espada de color rojo con la esencia del espíritu de fuego, pero mira a su rival y nota que ninguno de ellos tres se mueven, y nota que de repente la chica estira su mano y ve que se forma una espada igual a la de Hao pero esta es de color dorado y del mango de la espada aparecen varias cadenas las cuales se enredan entre sus brazos y formándose igualmente un escudo hecho de cadenas que después se fundieron quedando completamente liso y mostrando una gran flexibilidad.

Hao en ese momento lanza golpe a diestra y siniestra pero la chica ni siquiera se inmuta es mas es como si estuviera ella enseñando esgrima a un aprendiz. Hao lentamente se notaba mas cansado, más furioso y desesperado, su rostro desencajado, su rostro sudaba.

Su mirada estaba totalmente ida como si un demonio se hubiera posado en él, ya ni siquiera trataba de mostrarse arrogante era tanta su desesperación que su espada empezaba a hacerse cada vez mas grande y sus movimientos mas torpes y lentos.

Llego el momento en que la joven se sienta, pero no por cansancio sino por aburrimiento. Llego ella al punto de considerar que esta batalla era inútil así que pensó en acabar con esta de una vez por todas.

Cuando iba a hablar se oye la voz del sacerdote que le dice- **Catalina ni se te ocurra eso, saber perfectamente a que hemos venido.**

La chica se voltea para decirles algo, cuando de repente ella siente un golpe en la cara, ella cae al suelo y cuando se da cuenta ve que Hao tuvo un momento en el cual el aprovecho el descuido de ella y la golpea en su cara de ella.

Hao se aleja y le dice- **eres humana, yo por un momento pensé que eras uno de los grandes espíritus que venia a detenerme.**

La niña se levanta, todos los espectadores del estadio notan que la joven que en su boca escurre un poco de sangre y ella lo mira y con una cara enojada sin perder su posesión de objeto le dice**- Hao ahora si me has hecho enojar.**

En ese momento la chica golpea a Hao tan fuerte que lo lanza al otro lado de estadio. Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos ya que nunca hubieran imaginado que una niña pusiera en aprietos al que era considerado el Shaman mas poderoso.

Hao dificultosamente se levantaba sentía que ese golpe casi lo derrotaba ya que sintió en ese puño el poder espiritual de esa persona y se dio cuenta que era muy poderosa y que no había usado ni siquiera todo su poder para esta batalla.

Hao en un dejo de desesperación dice**- como lograste tener mas poder que yo¡DIMELO!**

La chica no contestaba ya que ella rápidamente avanzo hacia donde estaba Hao y lo atrapa del cuello dejándolo suspendido en el aire golpeándolo repetidas veces con el puño izquierdo que le quedaba libre, en un arranque de coraje lo lanza al otro extremo del estadio y comienza a avanzar rápidamente hacia él, cuando estaba a un centímetros de golpearlo el espíritu de fuego aparece y lo lleva al otro lado del estadio.

Hao la mira y la busca en donde esta entonces oye una voz dura y fría que le dice- **aquí estoy** **Shaman de pacotilla**- Hao mira y se da cuenta de que la chica estaba en un hombro del espíritu del fuego y este usando su poder natural aun no puede hacerle daño a esa chica.

Hao no sabe que hacer en ese momento la joven brinca y se dirige hacia Hao y cuando cree que todo esta perdido, ve que alguien brinca y la intercepta. Todo el estadio queda sorprendido al ver que se trataba del sacerdote y ven que el la sujeta de los brazos para inmovilizarla.

La chica al notarlo se intenta soltar haciendo que el sacerdote solo tenga la opción de sostenerla por el cuello y un brazo, él le dice- **Catalina si no te tranquilizas, entonces yo terminare lo que empezaste o quieres que personalmente te detenga sellando tus poderes o noqueándote y sabes que puedo hacerlo.**

La chica se suelta, lo mira y finalmente dice casi en un susurro entre ellos tan bajo que ni siquiera Hao escucha- **esta bien Yeoshuá haré lo que me dices, terminare lo que empecé prometo no volver a perder el control, me las va a pagar-**

**recuerda lo que te dije**- dice Yeoshuá con una cara acusadora

**-si me acuerdo, total para lo que va a durar**- advirtió quedando de frente a Hao que tenia una mirada muy confundida, dentro de él la misma pregunta azotaba cada rincón de su mente **–"¿Quiénes son esos sujetos¿Porque tiene más poder que yo?"-**

Jesús la mira y no dice nada, lentamente regresa al lugar donde lo espera el otro integrante del equipo resurrección

Silver estaba a un lado de la señorita Anna aunque él era el juez de esta batalla, no esperaba ver ese resultado, observaba como los dos Shamanes seguían peleando pero ni uno de los demás se movían, Anna estaba igual de concentrada en la batalla cuando de repente oye una voz que le dice

**_-a que le temes…_**

****

**_-cual es tu miedo…_**

****

**_-a que le temes…_**

Anna busca al rededor el origen de aquella voz y no encuentra a nadie y mira al estadio y se fija en los otros dos que no se habían movido y nota que el sacerdote la miraba fijamente, el momento en el que Anna se percato de que la observaba sonrió y solo volvió su mirada a la batalla con la misma sonrisa en los labios. En ese momento vuelve a escuchar

**_-a que le temes…_**

****

**_-cual es tu miedo…_**

****

**_-a que le temes…_**

****

**_-cual es tu miedo…_**

****

**_-a que le temes…_**

****

**_-cual es tu miedo…_**

****

**_-a que le temes…_**

Ambos se estaban viendo y estudiándose, por primera el chico se mostraba sereno, se había dado cuenta de que había perdido la razón, lentamente se concentra en buscar en un punto débil y se da cuenta que si la hace enojar ella es capaz de acabarlo de un solo golpe, pero entonces que es lo que se propone ese equipo, finalmente Hao habla y dice- sabes te propongo una cosa

La chica lo mira y dice- **¿Que es lo que me propones?**

Hao con una mirada maliciosa dice- **te propongo que traiciones a los otros dos miembros de tu equipo y te unas a mí y juntos formemos un mundo en el cual sea solo para Shamanes**

De repente se oye la risa de la chica era tan irónica y tan burlesca que Hao sintió que nuevamente se enfurecía y dice ella- **no acepto, y mejor te propongo otro trato, renuncia a esta batalla y únete a nosotros y yo creare el mundo de Shamanes pero tu no serás ese rey y serás el ultimo Shaman que tenga derechos en ese mundo por la cantidad de victimas que has matado.**

Hao sin importarle nada se enfurece y de repente su espíritu de fuego evoluciona nuevamente y muestra a un espíritu de color dorado y se siente que ya no esta cansado es mas siente que su cuerpo esta totalmente revitalizado

Mientras tanto en las gradas Len comenta sorprendido la evolución del espíritu de fuego-** increíble ese maldito hizo evolucionar a su espíritu otra vez, y se nota que ese poder va mas allá de lo que nosotros creíamos**

Anna estaba sorprendida y de reojo mira a Yoh y a el lo nota muy tranquilo era como si nada de lo que estaba pasando le preocupara, pero entonces vuelve a oír la misma frase de hace rato en su cabeza y se empieza a sentir insegura, era la primera vez que su seriedad y seguridad estaban pendiendo de un hilo.

Mientras tanto en la pelea...

Hao nuevamente se disponía a atacar y se da cuenta de que los movimientos de su espíritu son más rápidos y más fuertes, tan rápidos y fuertes que la niña empieza a defenderse con ambas manos y no tiene oportunidad de contraatacar.

Finalmente Hao detiene por un momento el ataque y dice-** maldición por que aun con este nuevo poder, no puedo hacerte daño, dime el por que**

La chica sonríe y dice-** creí que no te habías dado cuenta, pero ese poder no es suficiente para derrotarme y creo que no eres el que estamos buscando así que ahora acabare contigo.**

En ese momento la chica se alejo un poco y mira seriamente al espíritu de fuego y le dice-** espíritu de fuego es hora de que regreses al lugar donde perteneces, es hora de que lo hagas pagar por todo lo que él te ha hecho, sabes que solo te usa para su beneficio. **

En ese momento Hao siente como si algo de su interior es arrancado, sentía frió, en ese momento busca al espíritu de fuego y nota que ya no esta a su alrededor y comienza a desesperarse cuando nota que esta solo y lo localiza a lado de la chica aquella la cual le había propinado la golpiza mas fuerte que nadie le hubiera dado.

Pero nota que el espíritu del fuego esta en estado bebe y dice Hao**- con ese poder no podrás controlar al espíritu del fuego.**

La chica lo mira y le dice**- ese es mi poder espiritual normal, pero yo no busco ese poder en ti Hao, yo busco este**.

Ella se queda quieta y notan que el espíritu de fuego empieza a evolucionar primero a la forma que todos conocen, luego a la dorada, finalmente la chica dice- **esta evolución si la hubieras logrado en este momento, serias considerado como el Shaman King.**

Hao dudaba que otra evolución del espíritu del fuego fuera posible finalmente nota que la chica empieza flotar en el aire y todos aprecian que el cuerpo dorado del espíritu de fuego se transformaba en un tono blanco y comienza a emitía un aura poderosa la cual era tan cálida que era agradable.

Hao estaba de rodillas, solo esperaba el golpe final, entonces oye el grito de Silver que dice- **fin de la batalla, el ganador el equipo resurrección-**

Hao escucha eso y dice- **aun no, aun no puedo ser derrotado por unos seres diminutos, eso no lo permitiré.**

El Shaman intentando aun defenderse trata nuevamente de apoderarse de su espíritu. Hao siente como es atacado por el espíritu de fuego y al mismo tiempo siente que su cuerpo fue quemado por el calor que el espíritu emitía pero, a diferencia ese calor no era agradable, ese calor le estaba consumiendo el alma, la idea de el dolor que hizo padecer a tantas personas al ser incineradas no se hizo esperar en ese momento. Hao aun intentando de derrotarlos y de apoderarse nuevamente de su espíritu dice**- maldición¿Quien diablos son ustedes, como son capaces de controlar aun espíritu tan poderoso.**

Ella al igual que el resto del equipo se dan media vuelta y ella dice- **espíritu de fuego dale el golpe de gracia y dile quienes somos realmente**.

En ese momento el espíritu de fuego se mueve y se coloca enfrente de Hao en ese momento el espíritu se fusiona con el aire y comienza a formarse un vapor muy intenso, en el suelo se forma un circulo de energía que se cerraba cada vez mas aprisionando a Hao en el centro de este, sin darse cuenta comienza a inhalar el vapor y su ultimo pensamiento se convierte en palabras en sus labios –**no pueden ser ellos, no pueden, no lo creo**- dejando así su mente desconectada, sus ojos blancos y su alma completamente perdida.

Continuara...

Notas finales de iorijestez: hola este es el primer episodio del fic que se llama poder Infinito, espero que les agrade este fic aunque me crean rudo por haber acabado con el Shaman mas fuerte de la historia no creo que se decepciones por esta historia.

Atte

Iorijestez

Pd: Reviews por favor


End file.
